The Sadness of Lizzie Dove
by LongWinded1928
Summary: UPDATED INFO: Set in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, using the same teachers but they don't behave the same as what we all know and love from the films as, this is my version of an alternative Hogwarts. It's a story of revenge, murder, bullying and how it's important to hear all the facts on something in order to understand a situation fully.


**The sadness of Lizzie Dove.**

The first few months of the new school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry starts as normal - the first years settle into life at Hogwarts and get to grips with their classes, and all the returning students get used to being back at school while the sixth years study for their upcoming O.W.L.S.

Then just after the Christmas, some of the students start to notice a strange cat around the castle grounds, it seems to belong to any of the teachers and it also doesn't even seem to respond to anyone. It just stares at everyone watching them closely almost as if judging them. At first a few even think Mr Filch has got a new cat to keep Mrs Norris company so no one bothers about it.

It appears at random times over the next few weeks, some of the teachers even say it hisses at them.

A few days later Professor Sprout is in the greenhouse waiting on her third year Herbology class to arrive when she hears a rustling noise, she turns around to see the cat "Oh hello little pussy cat – you don't want to be in here darling, lets get you to somewhere more cat friendly" she says bending down to pick it up but as she is about touch it, it lashes out and scratches both her hands before running away, leaving Professor Sprout standing shaking covered in scratches, as her third year class starts to arrive and acquire as to what has happened, she insists she's fine and carries out the days lesson "Right third years today's lesson is magical fungi – where to find it and what it's good for!", after the class Professor Sprout takes herself to the hospital wing to have Madame Pomfrey look at her scratches, on seeing her wounds Madame Pomfrey says shocked "Oh dear Pomona what has happened to you?"

"It was Mr Filch's cat Madame Pomfrey – it walked into the greenhouse and when I went to pick it up to take it back to him it attacked me" Madame Pomfrey listens in horror and disbelief as she cleans the wounds on Professor Sprout's hands - "But Mrs Norris has never attacked anyone! Are you sure it was her?"

"Oh no not Mrs Norris, his new cat – I'm not sure of it's name though" a confused Madame Pomfrey says "Forgive me dear, but I don't think Mr Filch has a new cat, or maybe I just haven't met it yet". She says covering the scratches with bandages "Well the good news Pomona is that there's no major wounds, they will all heal up in a few days, just remember to wear your gloves in the greenhouse, we don't want dirt getting into these okay!" Professor Sprout nods obediently and says "Thank you Madame Pomfrey – I will" before leaving.

Over the next few weeks more of the Teachers including Professor Snape report to Professor Dumbledore that they have been attacked by this mystery cat – Professor Lockheart says it chased him down the corridor and he got away from it by looking himself in his classroom, Professor Lupin says it lunged at him only missing him by inches, only Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore himself seems to have escaped the wrath of the cat, which they all believe is Mr Filch's, this causes the Headmaster – Professor Dumbledore to take action, he calls Filch in to his office and tells him to have better control over his cats or they will have not be permitted in the building from now on, Mr Filch thinks for a second then says "I'm sorry Headmaster but did you say cats? Plural – two?"  
"Yes Mr Filch - cats" he says over emphasising the 'S'

"Headmaster I only have one cat - Mrs Norris, she's been here as long as me and she has never attacked anyone, and never would, she loves this school."

"You sure you only have Mrs Norris?"

"I Promise Headmaster there's only her. Who owns the other cat that's attacking everyone?"

"I do not know, but I will find out. You may go now. Thank you."

"Yes Headmaster. Thank you Headmaster" he says before running out of his office.

Later that day, Professor Dumbledore calls a meeting with all the teachers "Now as each and every one of yous are well aware of there has been a few instances with this mystery cat, which only myself and Minerva have been fortunate enough to have not met, now I have spoken to Mr Filch assures me that he still only has Mrs Norris, and so I must ask for everyones safety – is there anything, any of yous wish to tell me?", a chorus of "No Headmaster" and "Of course not Albus" echoes the room,

"Headmaster, is there a chance that this cat could belong to a student?"

"No all cat owning students have been contacted and their cats accounted for" says Professor Dumbledore

"The long lost – presumed dead cat of a former student perhaps, hat's finally found it's way home?" says Professor McGonagall

"No Minerva, no cat could survive in the dark forest for any length of time" replies Professor Dumbledore

"Then that only leaves one other option – Headmaster" says Professor Lupin

Professor Dumbledore looks at him sharply and say "No absolutely not possible, I would know if that was the case!" all the others look at the pair as if they're all internally screaming "Tell us too!"

"Professor Lupin is suggesting that the cat isn't a cat, it's actually an Animagas like him!"

"But that's impossible – all Animagas's but be registered, do they not?" says a confused Professor McGonagall

"Unfortunately it's not impossible Minerva, they may have to register but it doesn't mean they do" replies Professor Dumbledore

"But who – Hagrid? Mr Filch? Madame Pomfrey? One of us in this very room – who?" says Professor Snape sharply.

"I do not believe anyone apart from Professor Lupin is an Animagas, but I advice extreme caution and urge all of you to keep an eye out anything suspicious must be reported to me immediately! I fear for this school if this does not stop" says Professor Dumbledore

"Of course Albus" says everyone in unison. The meeting comes to a close and everyone leaves.

Over the next few weeks although the cat is seen about the grounds and even starts hissing and and chasing a few of the Hufflepuff students only, but they are no major incidents reported. Dumbledore quickly realises that there must have been something that happened in Hufflepuff, he then remembers Elizabeth Dove – a Hogwarts student who was sorted into Hufflepuff and who after years of vicious bullying – went on to take her own life by brewing the perfect patch of Living Death and drinking it, suspecting that the anniversary of her death is close approaching, and as all the students present at the time have long since left the school, he enlists the help of his portraits to help him talk to someone who'd know for sure, someone who was here at that time – the Hufflepuff house ghost – The Fat Friar. It takes the portraits a few days to convince the Fat Friar to speak with the Headmaster, as the house ghosts do not like to leave their house towers or speak with anyone who isn't from the same house as them, staff or students! "Friar thank you for agreeing to speak to me, I need your help! Do you remember a girl from roughly 10 years ago – Elizabeth Dove?" asks Professor Dumbledore,

"Who could forget little Lizzie, Headmaster she was the most talented witch there ever was, as her method of suicide proved! It's a pity she was bullied to death as I believe she could've been Minister of Magic one day" replies the Friar,

"Can you recall the exact date she died?" asks Professor Dumbledore

"Yes of course, it was 17th March, why do you ask? You know Headmaster I'm not the only person in this building who could've told you that date, although I'm the only ghost who could've told you the date!" replies the Friar curiously,

"You see Friar, there has been a strange cat about that has not only attacked my teachers, but is now targeting Hufflepuff students only but hissing at them and chasing them, and I fear it may soon attack them too, I need to now who it belongs to so as we can catch it and stop it. Wait! Do you mean there's someone alive in this building who knew Lizzie? Are you able to tell me who it is?" Asks a shocked Professor Dumbledore

"Well her Auntie still works here as Potions teacher, and head of Gryffindor house!" replies the Friar

a dumbfounded Professor Dumbledore whispers "Minerva is Lizzie's Aunt?"

the Fat Friar nods in agreement, "She kept that quiet. Did you say she was bullied – was her bullies ever punished?" asks Dumbledore, who all the while is piecing the mystery together in his head, the Fat Friar shakes his head to indicate that no her bullies where never punished for their behaviour. Professor Dumbledore then thanks the Fat Friar and he leaves to return to Hufflepuff tower.

At first Dumbledore does nothing with this information, a part from tell all staff and students to avoid being close to the cat and keep a close eye on Professor McGonagall especially as the anniversary dates draws ever closer, until - A few weeks later on the day of the anniversary itself when the first years turn up for their Charms lesson with Professor Lockheart to find him sitting at one of the benches – dead with his throat cut and bloody paw prints leading towards the door then disappearing, the students all start to scream and shout to get the attention of another teacher, Professor Lupin hears them and comes running to find out what the noise is, they all start talking at once trying to tell him what they say, when he loudly shouts "QUIET!" and everyone abruptly stops "Now then you Victoria Heart, explain to me what has happened!" says Professor Lupin pointing to her, a shocked Victoria nervously says "It's Professor Lockheart he's... he's dead in the classroom sir" Professor Lupin looks at her in shock for a second before saying to her "Right you and William go fetch Professor Dumbledore right away!" He then ordered everyone else to stay put, while he steps into the classroom careful not to step on the blood, he then notices that the wounds on Professor Lockheart look like claw marks, and while the floor is covered in bloody paw prints, not one single bloody print is on the corridor outside the classroom, he then returns to the corridor just as Victoria and William are returning with Professor Dumbledore in tow, Professor Lupin sends the children away to wait in the great hall and both Professors then step into the classroom and Professor Lupin points out his finds. "I think you're right Professor, I think our cat is an Animagas like you" admits Professor Dumbledore,

"Do you know who this Animagas is? As this cold blooded murder, the person should be in Azkaban." Says a shocked Professor Lupin

"Yes I do, and I'm going to speak with her now!"

"Her? It's a woman, a woman has been doing this! But why? But who?" Asks a horrified Lupin,

"Revenge for Lizzie Dove" says Dumbledore solemnly

"What's this got to do with Lizzie Dove?" asks an increasingly confused Professor Lupin, just then Professor McGonagall arrives followed by Professors Sprout and Snape.

"Because it was her Aunt who attacked Professor Snape and Professor Sprout, her Aunt who has been terrorising the Hufflepuff students, her aunt who has killed Professor Lockheart and her Aunt who is a remarkable Animagas" Professor Dumbledore solemnly, the four Professors stand staring at him in shock and disbelief,

"Headmaster, are you saying that Auntie of a Elizabeth Dove, has been sneaking into this castle at night in the form of a cat? But why would she attack the teachers and threaten students when the students from ten years ago have long gone?" asks a stunned Professor Sprout

"Not sneaking but living and working here..." he replies

"You mean she's one of us?" asks a confused and horrified Professor Lupin

"I'm afraid so. Only she can answer your questions Professor Sprout and she's in this very room" he says looking straight at Professor McGonagall

"Minerva... No! But... But why?" says a stunned Professor Snape looking at her horrified, wishing it was a joke

"Because being the first Dove to be sorted into Hufflepuff instead Gryffindor destroyed Lizzie, although no one minded! And those cowardly bullies made her life hell, she was scared to sleep in the Hufflepuff dormitory at night!" confesses Professor McGonagall

"But that was 10 years ago, those students have long since left, and why poor Professor Lockheart? He wasn't even head of Hufflepuff – I am!" asks a stunned Professor Sprout who started when Professor McGonagall confessed.

"I wasn't going to start any of this, as I honestly don't blame this school or it's teachers for Lizzie's death, as I remember correctly, you yourself Pomona even let Lizzie slept in your office a few times when she was too terrified to go anywhere near her dormitory, but I was teaching the Sixth years advanced potion making, when we go on to making a batch of Living Death, when Sarah Hooami asked if it was true that 10 years ago, a girl in her 2nd year was bullied so badly that she perfected making this potion, and committed suicide by drinking it, and when I confirmed this, a few of the Hufflepuff students in my class thought it was funny, so I decided to show them what bullying feels like, I had no intentions of attacking any students, I was just trying to make them see that bullying – even the threat of attack is not a nice experience"

"But you attacked me! That day when you came into my greenhouse and I went to remove you, you must have known it wasn't safe in there" says Professor Sprout

"I was trying to sneak up on you, and frighten you like I had done countless times before, but you turned round too quick before I could change back into me, and then you went to pick me up and I hate being picked up as a cat. I really am sorry!" says a remorseful Professor McGonagall

"That's how I never heard you coming in!" says Professor Sprout dumbstruck, Professor McGonagall nods her head in agreement.

"That's all well but why did you murder Gilderoy?" says Professor Snape abruptly

"He figured out it was me, was trying to blackmail me for money and when I refused, he inflected those wounds himself, using Wiggenweld potion, he was going to expose me and worse he was going to say I attacked him, he was going to make sure I lost my job and my home, I got so mad I lost control and before I knew what had happen, I'd transfigured into a cat and killed him with one swift swipe of my claw to his juggler" she says tearfully, Professor Snape turns and looks at Professor Dumbledore, who looks closely at Professor Lockheart's body and spot a small vial marked 'WWP'

"WWP?" he says turning the vial to Professor Snape

"Wiggenweld Potion!" he replies, he then turns to Professor McGonagall "So are you telling me this was all an accident caused out of anger?"

"I know it sounds unbelievable but – yes I am!"

"I don't know Headmaster what do you think? I mean it's still murder even if it was an accident" says Professor Lupin

"There is one way we could find out if she telling the truth" replies Professor Snape, a worried Professor McGonagall looks from Professor Snape to Professor Dumbledore and back again.

"No we are not using Veritaserum..." says Professor Dumbledore abruptly

"No please let me take it Albus, I want to prove to you all that I'm telling the truth, and that I'm not a threat to this school or it's staff or students!" says Professor McGonagall almost pleading with him.

"No!" replies Professor Dumbledore,

"Look everyone, this is Minerva we are talking about here, we've lived and worked with her for decades, do we really believe she murdered Gilderoy in cold blood, or that she was ever a threat to the Hufflepuff students?" says Professor Dumbledore to the other teachers, as a nervous and sorry looking Professor McGonagall looks on.

"Now that I know who it was and why, I'm positive none of this was planned, it was nothing but a string of tragic circumstances that brought about this conclusion" says Professor Sprout,

"I too must admit that it does sound plaussible that certain unplanned and unforeseen events could have caused this" says Professor Snape, much to the relieve of Professor McGonagall

"Plus I never liked him anyway!" he adds trying to lighten the mood slightly, which works a little as they all have a little giggle,suddenly Professor Dumbledore turns to Professor Lupin

"What about you Remus, you haven't said very much?" says Professor Dumbledore turning to face him,

"All I'm thinking is, what are we going to do about any of this? She's an unregistered Animagas – the Ministry will send her straight to Azkaban for that, She's committed murder whether it was accidental or not, she'll be sent to Azkaban for that too! If we try to cover any of this up, we'll all be in Azkaban and this school will close down!"

"Albus Are you suggesting we don't report any of this?" asks a confused Professor Sprout,

"No I'm suggesting that yous leave the Ministry to me. Do we really want to lose our Potions teacher? Also Minerva I suggest that you do not transfigure again, as next time, I will not be able to save you from Azkaban" he replies a chorus of

"No" and "No of course not" fills the room, while a tearful Minerva looks on and nods her head in agreement.

"What about the students? They will want to know too" she adds

"They will just told that it was a tragic accident and that the person involved has been dealt with, they do not need to know any more".

Everyone agrees to these terms and then they all leave the classroom.

True to his word Dumbledore manages to persuade the Ministry that it was all a strange case of tragic circumstances that brought about the death of Gilderoy Lockheart, and using his impeccable talent for talking he also manages to explain why Professor McGonagall is an unregistered Animagas, in a way that she is not arrested and is able to keep her job at Hogwarts, although she is made to register and forbidden from transfiguring until such time that the Ministry deems that she has served her punishment.


End file.
